La coccinelle et son chaton
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Elle pense toujours à son chaton, même quand ce dernier n'en a pas l'impression. Elle est toujours là pour lui. Toujours.


Ce jour-là, le ciel gris ne semblait pas bien engageant aux yeux des Parisiens. Gris et nuageux, la pluie menaçait d'ailleurs de prochainement tomber sur la ville, à nouveau.  
Ce temps triste ennuyait la demoiselle qui s'affairait depuis plusieurs jours à la confection de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour deux personnes qui tenaient une place particulière dans son coeur.  
Bien qu'elle connaisse la date d'anniversaire d'Adrien depuis longtemps, Marinette avait été très étonnée d'apprendre que son co-équipier était né le même jour, au cours d'une conversation sur son balcon, quelques mois auparavant. Encore plus lorsqu'il laissa échapper n'avoir jamais avoir pu profiter d'une fête d'anniversaire avec de vrais amis, quand son père ne l'oubliait pas en prime. Bref, une journée qui n'était visiblement pas des plus joyeuses pour le héro, et à quoi Ladybug comptait bien remédier.

Elle espérait juste que cette année, le courage de l'héroïne se mêle à sa normalité pour pouvoir donner son cadeau en main propre à Adrien, contrairement aux années précédentes... malgré les protestations d'Alya.  
Cette dernière ne cessait de la pousser, mais Marinette finissait toujours par avoir un empêchement et devait transmettre son cadeau par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne, quand le père d'Adrien ne s'attribuait pas son travail.  
Oh, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, car s'il faisait cela, c'était certainement que son travail lui plaisait et puis le plus important était qu'Adrien soit heureux que son père pense à lui. Et puis, cette année, elle avait prévue quelque chose de spécial, pour fêter les 18 ans du jeune homme.  
Dans plusieurs planches de contraplaqué, Marinette avait découpé une grande forme, qu'elle avait ensuite travaillé pour aboutir à un pèle-mêle de photos prises pendant leurs sorties avec Nino, Alya, parfois d'autres personnes.  
Celui lui avait prit pas mal de temps pour arriver à ce résultat, mais elle était fière de son travail et les photos qu'Alya lui avait fourni étaient magnifiques. Si la brune n'avait pas prévue de l'offrir, elle l'aurait certainement gardé pour elle. Heureusement sa meilleure amie avait tout prévu et lui avait tirer un double de chaque photo.

Protégé par du papier bulle, caché dans un carton et entouré de papier cadeau violet foncé, il n'attendait plus qu'à être offert, le lendemain.

Quand à celui de Chat Noir, Marinette avait longtemps réfléchit. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien le héro qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et trouver une idée s'avérait plus compliquée puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin dans sa vie de tous les jours. Après des jours de réflexion, c'est encore grâce à Alya qu'elle parvint à ses fins. Du moins à une partie.  
C'était finalement un sweat-shirt noir avec une grosse patte de chat verte sur l'avant et un mot brodé à l'arrière qui allait certainement faire rire le héro : "Purrfect".  
Elle avait terminé pile à l'heure, coupant les derniers fils qui dépassaient par endroit, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié une épingle avant de placer ce qu'elle avait demandé à Alya dans la poche de devant et d'emballer le tout dans le même papier cadeau.

Elle n'avait pas cours demain, puisqu'on était vendredi et c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'elle demanda une dernière fois à Tikki ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. La petite kwami ne cessait de la rassurer, lui assurant que ces cadeaux étaient superbes et qu'ils feraient certainement très plaisir à leur destinataires.  
N'y tenant plus, elle se transforma, s'emparant d'un sac à dos dans lequel elle avait placé de cadeau du héro vêtu de cuir, et se mit à se recherche à travers Paris, espérant qu'il serait là malgré l'heure à présent tardive. Chanceuse, il n'avait finalement pas plu pour le moment, mais il faisait plus frais qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Comme bien souvent, elle trouva son Chat assit sur l'une des poutrelles de la Tour Eiffel, scrutant la foule avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, il avait dû passer une mauvaise journée.  
Se glissant sans bruit derrière lui, elle s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir près du héro.

" **Bonsoir, Chaton.** " sourit Ladybug, la voix calme, " **C'est comme ça que tu surveilles la ville ?** "  
" **Bonsoir ma Lady.** " répondit-il, plus joyeux à la vue de sa belle, " **Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir.** "  
" **Disons que je suis passé pour une raison en particulier.** " expliqua-t-elle, mystérieuse, " **Et j'ai l'impression j'ai bien fais de venir à l'improviste, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.** "  
" **Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Toujours les mêmes histoires.** " avoua-t-il tristement.

Peinée de le voir ainsi, Ladybug l'enlaça, tentant comme toujours de le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas la vie toujours facile malgré ses frasques et son fanfaronnade.  
Caressant ses cheveux blonds, tous deux parlèrent un moment. La demoiselle ne s'était pas trompée, il s'était encore disputé avec son père qui voulait à tout prix le garder dans une cage dorée. Ladybug ne pouvait que le comprendre, elle savait qu'Adrien vivait des choses similaires, et même s'il avait toujours le sourire, parfois, elle sentait que ce n'était pas sincère. Alya ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte, mais Marinette avait le don de savoir différencier les sourires de façade quand elle en voyait, que ce soit pour Adrien, Chat ou n'importe qui d'autre.

" **Chat, tu sais que fuir ainsi n'est pas une bonne idée. Ton père continuera à te traiter comme un enfant si tu te comportes comme ça.** " déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
" **Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de l'affronter pour le moment.** " avoua-t-il, amère.  
" **Je comprend. Ce n'est pas toujours simple d'affronter sa famille, encore moins quand on a des relations aussi tendues.** " reprit la rouge, " **Cependant, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te faire oublier tout ça.** "

Intrigué, Ladybug remarqua aussitôt que l'intérêt de son ami, ce qui la fit fit sourire malicieusement, et elle savait que Chat Noir adorait cela chez elle. Comme tout le reste en faite.

" **Hum ? Pourquoi tu as un sac à dos ?** " questionna le matou.  
" _Parce que j'avais des choses à transporter ce soir._ " déclara la jeune fille en ouvrant le sac, " **Il me semble que demain, c'est un jour un peu spécial, non ?** "  
" **Demain ?** " répéta le blond sans comprendre, réfléchissant, " **Je suis désolé ma Lady, mais je ne vois pas...** "

Riant devant le visage perdu de son co-équipier, elle le laissa réfléchir un peu avant de sortir le paquet de son sac. Ne comprenant visiblement pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait, il interrogeait la brune du regard, mais l'héroïne se contentait de s'amuser de la situation, lui tendant le cadeau.

" **On fête quelque chose de spécial ?** " demanda Chat Noir, toujours à côté de la plaque en prenant l'objet.  
" **Effectivement.** " sourit-elle, " **Je t'avoue qu'il est un peu tôt, mais... Je ne savais pas si tu serais là demain.** "  
" **Demain ?** " reprit le blond, hasardeux, " **Mon... anniversaire ?** "  
" **Tout à fait. Il me semble que tout à l'heure, tu auras 18 ans, non ? Ça se fête.** " expliqua la parisienne, " **Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, alors j'espère que ça te plaira.** "

A la fois fébrile et impatient, Chat ouvrit son cadeau aussi précautionneusement que possible pour en sortir le fameux sweat noir. Impressionné, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son regard remplit d'étoiles alternant entre le vêtement et l'héroïne.

" **Je l'ai terminé cet après-midi.** " ajouta-t-elle, " **Regarde derrière.** " s'enquit Ladybug, gagnée par l'impatience de son ami.  
" **Purrfect... Ma Lady, il est génial ! J'adore !** " s'exclama le blonde en passant le sweat aussitôt, émerveillé, " **Et en plus il est pile poil à ma taille !** "

Ladybug sourit. Elle avait dû l'observer en douce pendant des heures pour en déduire ses mensurations approximative, et ce, sans qu'il ne remarque rien.

" **Regarde dans la poche, il y a autre chose.** "

A nouveau, il n'en revenait pas. Attrapant un papier plutôt rigide, Chat Noir ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir une photo de sa Lady en train de l'embrasser.  
Sur la joue, certes, mais cela lui faisait plaisir.

" **J'ai demandé à une amie de faire un petit montage. Je sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu mais...** "  
" **Ma Lady, t'es vraiment géniale.** " coupa le blond en l'enlaçant vivement, " **Merci Ladybug.** "  
" **Chat... tu ... tu pleures ?** " murmura-t-elle en sentant quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son cou.  
" **Pas du tout. J'ai... une poussière dans l'oeil.** "

Soufflant un instant, l'héroïne sourit, l'étreignant à son tour tendrement. Elle s'était tellement attaché à lui au fil du temps qu'à présent, elle ne savait plus vraiment où se trouvait la limite, mais cela lui importait peu. L'important était qu'il soit heureux, et qu'elle parvienne à l'y aider.

" **Tu sais... je pense à quelque chose depuis quelques temps.** " commença la coccinelle, " **On se connais depuis longtemps maintenant. Je crois que tu es la personne à laquelle je fais le plus confiance. Plus qu'à ma meilleure amie, alors... je pense que bientôt... peut-être... je te dirais qui se cache sous le masque.** "

Souriant devant cette marque de confiance, le héro lui promit d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer.

" **Parfois, je me demande si je ne t'aime pas un peu aussi.** " ajouta Ladybug, taquine.  
" **Tu mens très mal, Buginette, je sais très bien que tu es folle de moi.** " se moqua le chat en l'embrassant, avant de rougir devant ce geste spontané.

L'asiatique aussi avait rougit un instant, le fixant sans comprendre. Son esprit semblait littéralement avoir cessé de fonctionné tant elle se posait de questions. Jamais Chat n'avait osé faire ça avant et bien qu'elle l'ait déjà embrassé pour diverses raisons par le passé, jamais ça ne lui avait fait un tel effet.

" **Désolé.** "  
" **On vas mettre ça sur le compte de ta bonne humeur retrouvée.** " proposa-t-elle gentiment en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs, " **Mais c'est exceptionnel.** "

Tous deux se mirent alors à rire de bon coeur, avant de se remettre à parler tranquillement. Chat était de bien meilleure humeur, et lorsqu'elle le quitta finalement, vers 2h du matin, elle lui promit qu'un jour, si elle parvenait à accepter totalement l'idée de connaître qui se cachait sous les blagues souvent vaseuses du blond, elle s'arrangerai pour faire une véritable fête avec plein d'amis. Et puis, elle s'en alla, laissant un Chat tout heureux de sa soirée et de ses cadeaux. Surtout de son baiser volé, bien qu'involontaire et purement innocent.

A son réveil, Tikki surprit sa propriétaire à sourire béatement dans son sommeil. Elle était prête à parier que sa soirée avec Chat Noir n'était pas indifférente à cela, mais pour le moment, il était encore un peu prématurée de lui parler de cela.  
Ouvrant doucement les rideaux, la lumière l'aveugla un instant, avant de constater qu'il pleuvait à verse. Voilà qui n'allait pas simplifier la journée de la brune, mais elle trouverais certainement une solution, comme toujours.

" **Marinette... Il est déjà tard, il faut te lever si tu ne veux pas faire attendre les autres !** "  
" **Hum... Tikki, laisse-moi finir mon rêve...** " supplia la demoiselle en se tournant de l'autre côté.  
" **Adrien restera un rêve si tu ne te lèves pas rapidement.** " ajouta le petit familier, narquoise.

Alors soudainement, Marinette se leva dans son lit, parfaitement réveillée, jetant un oeil à son réveil. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait 10h, et Alya n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
Sautant presque de sa mezzanine, la jeune fille fouilla dans son dressing à la recherche de la tenue idéale... sans grand succès, malgré l'aide de sa kwami.  
Heureusement, sa meilleure amie rapidement et l'aida à choisir ses vêtements. Un t-shirt vert pâle, stylisé avec l'inscription "Moew", un gilet cache-coeur noir assortit à son short en jean court et des jambières "chat".  
En y repensant, si le héro la voyait ainsi, il se poserait certainement des questions.

" **Bon, maintenant que tu es prête, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour transporter la cadeau sans qu'il ne prenne l'eau.** " déclara Alya, satisfaite, terminant de maquiller son amie.  
" **Papa m'a proposé de nous déposer avec la camionnette. Comme ça, le paquet ne devrait pas trop souffrir de la pluie.** " expliqua Marinette en se levant.  
"Parfait !" s'exclama la métisse, ravie, " **Maintenant, regarde moi un peu. Pour une fois que tu te fais aussi jolie, je peux pas laisser passer ça ! Aller, tourne un peu et souris !** "

Elle qui avait espéré y échapper, c'était raté. Alya et ses séances photos. La plus jeune espérait juste que ces photos n'atterrissent pas "malencontreusement" sur le téléphone d'Adrien. C'était un risque avec elle.

Il était presque 15h, l'heure à laquelle Tom Dupain sortait la dernière fournée de la journée avant d'aller se reposer. Mais exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, il patienterai encore un peu avant d'aller faire sa sieste.  
Après avoir vérifié que les filles étaient prêtes, il attrapa le long paquet qu'il déposa dans le fond de la camionnette avant d'embarquer des deux amies et de partir en direction du manoir de la famille Agreste.  
Arrivés à la grille, Marinette sonna à l'interphone, tombant rapidement sur la secrétaire du maître des lieux.

" **Bonjour Madame Sancoeur, c'est Marinette.** " déclara la demoiselle.  
" **Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je vous ouvre la grille. Certains de vos amis sont déjà là.** " répondit-elle.  
" **Merci.** "

Chacune à un bout du cadeau, elles traversèrent rapidement la court, Nathalie les attendant à l'entrée. C'était étrange de la voir presque souriante, mais cela leur faisait plaisir.  
Effectivement, quelques semaines plus tôt, Marinette avait profité de l'absence du mannequin pour parler avec l'assistante du styliste pour préparer une soirée d'anniversaire. Celle-ci n'avait pas promit de miracles, connaissant Gabriel, mais avait promit qu'elle ferait son possible pour que cela soit réalisable.  
Elle avait batailler pendant plusieurs jours pour réorganiser tout le planning du blond afin de lui libérer presque tout ce week-end. C'était une des conditions qu'avait donné son père pour donner son approbation. La jeune femme avait fait de gros efforts pour rendre cette soirée possible, et tous les amis d'Adrien l'en remerciait.

" **Adrien devrait revenir dans environ une heure.** " nota la jeune femme à la mèche rouge en accompagnant les deux demoiselles dans la chambre du blond, " **Je retourne travailler, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la pièce au fond du couloir, à gauche.** " sourit-elle doucement avant de les laisser.  
" **Très bien, merci beaucoup !** "

Effectivement, il y avait déjà plusieurs de leurs amis, notamment Nino, Kim et Mylène qui décoraient la pièce comme ils le pouvaient. Ils n'avaient rien oubliés, banderoles, cadeaux, chapeaux et autres serpentins.  
Marinette et Alya posèrent leur cadeau contre le canapé avant d'aider les autres.  
Heureusement, Nino, Alya et elle connaissaient bien la chambre, puisqu'ils venaient ici de temps en temps, et ce depuis plusieurs années.

Vers 15h45, Alix se posta à la fenêtre, observant attentivement la rue pour prévenir les de l'arrivée de celui qu'ils attendaient tous, tandis que les autres finalisaient les derniers détails.

" **Il arrive !** " cria le garçon manqué, provocant la panique générale.

Ivan s'arrangea pour cacher l'escabeau dans un coin, Alya et Nino aidant les autres à se cacher efficacement tout en vérifiant qu'ils avaient suffisamment de munitions avec eux pour arroser le blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, Adrien entra finalement dans sa chambre, surprit de voir Marinette.

" **Marinette ?** "  
" **Ah, heu... salut Adrien !** " bredouilla la brune en essayant de paraître naturelle, " **C'est Tanalie, heu Nathalie qui m'a dit de t'attendre ici ! Je-j'ai quelque chose pour toi.** "

Décidément, même si en temps normal, elle parvenait à lui parler comme à n'importe qui, dès qu'elle était un peu sous pression, elle se remettait à bafouiller...

" **Heu, en faite, je... on voulais tous te dire...** " commença-t-elle.  
" **BON ANNIVERSAIRE !** " s'écrièrent tous les autres en sortant de leur cachette, balançant serpentins et cotillons un peu partout.

Visiblement très surprit, l'asiatique semblait avoir réussit son coup puisqu'elle voyait un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage du mannequin. Il semblait d'ailleurs sans voix, ce dont profita Alya.

" **C'est Marinette qui a eu l'idée. L'assistante de ton père nous a beaucoup aidé aussi.** "  
" **Alors c'est pour ça que mon planning était totalement anarchique ces derniers temps... Je comprend mieux.** " sourit-il, " **Merci tous le monde, je suis super content que vous y ayez penser.** "

Après avoir saluer son meilleur ami, Nino s'empara des platines et commença à mettre l'ambiance tandis que les autres offraient leur cadeau.  
Ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, il était un peu perdu mais bien décider à profiter de la fête. Et pour ses 18 ans, il avait été gâté par ses amis. Lui qui était arrivé fatigué après une longue et difficile semaine se sentait à nouveau plein d'énergie. Il avait l'impression de vivre les meilleures 24h de sa vie.

Des jeux vidéos, des animes, des figurines et autres objets collectors en rapport avec Ladybug, il était au paradis. Le dernier cadeau était celui de Marinette, qui était à la fois impatiente et tétanisée.  
Il s'agissait d'un pèle-mêle de photos de tous ses amis, mais aussi de ses parents, plus jeunes.

Stupéfait, il contempla un moment les photos, sans comprendre comment elle avait fait. Lui-même ne connaissait pas ces photos de ses parents.

" **Nathalie m'a aidé. Elle avait de vieilles photos qui n'avaient jamais été publié et que ton père voulait jeter.** " expliqua la brune, un peu gênée, " **Et heu... j'en ai d'autres chez moi. J'ai oublié de les ramener, excuse-moi.** "

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il était tellement heureux de voir ces photos cachées. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il enlaça Marinette, l'étreignant fortement en la remerciant.  
Alya en avait profité pour prendre des photos, comme toujours, tandis que les autres semblaient heureux de le voir si heureux. Au final, seule Marinette était perturbée, il était rare qu'elle ait un contact physique avec le mannequin, encore moins quelque chose d'aussi intense. Mais rapidement, elle retrouva ses esprits, touchée elle aussi par la réaction de celui qu'elle aimait.

Une fois remit de ses émotions et profitant que tous les invités vaquaient à d'autres occupations, Adrien demanda à la fille du meilleur boulanger de Paris s'il pouvait passer chez elle voir ces fameuses photos, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir puisque cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec lui.  
Il en profita pour la complimenter sur sa tenue, ayant remarqué les références au second héro de Paris. Rougissant un moment, elle essaya de lui dire que ce n'était pas volontaire, mais sa langue refusait de la laisser parler tranquillement, ce qui fit doucement sourire le blond.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, les nombreux jeunes s'amusèrent avec leur hôte, Max ayant préparé un tournois sur l'un des nouveaux jeux d'Adrien, Alya rechargeant plusieurs fois son téléphone au cours de la soirée tant elle prenait de photos et de vidéos. Certains avaient dû rentrer plus tôt pour diverses raisons, si bien qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus que les quatre amis qui déambulaient dans les rues de Paris, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du fait qu'il ne pleuve plus.

" **Franchement, vous êtes géniaux. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.** " avait-il déclaré.  
" **Tant mieux Bro, c'était le but !** " souligna Nino en s'étirant.

La fatigue avait gagné tout le monde, et vu l'heure, Adrien leur proposa de rester chez lui pour la nuit. Après tout, il avait son dimanche de libre également. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Marinette était toujours toute chose quand cela arrivait, et ça, sa meilleure amie l'avait très vite remarqué.

Quelques mois étaient passés. Marinette avait apprit bien des choses sur le passé d'Adrien, notamment sur sa mère. Elle se sentait même parfois plus proche de lui que Nino, c'était à la fois grisant et gênant.  
De son côté, Chat Noir flirtait toujours avec sa lady, tout autant qu'avec la jeune couturière. Quelque chose lui disait que les deux demoiselles avaient un lien et même s'il le devinait, il n'osait pas espérer.  
Il la voyait souvent sa Princesse, mais ces derniers temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle si bien que la mince limite qu'il s'était fixé s'effaçait parfois malgré lui et que Marinette aimait tout autant jouer sur le fil du rasoir avec son chaton.  
Et ce soir-là, assit dans le lit de cette dernière, la tête posé sur son épaule tandis qu'elle brodait.

" **Dis-moi Mari, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais... je sais pas moi, Adrien par exemple ?** " demanda-t-il faussement innocent.  
" **Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais Ladybug ?** " répondit-elle, concentrée sur son ouvrage.  
" **Je serais très heureux.** " avoua-t-il, " **Parce que vous êtes les seules à vraiment me connaître.** "  
" **Tu trouves ?** " s'étonna la brune, " **Pourtant... c'est vrai que je connais certainement plus de choses sur toi qu'Alya, mais... Je ne pense pas que je te connais autant que tu ne le penses.** "  
" **Détrompe-toi. Tu sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le penses. La preuve, tu as visé juste pour mon anniversaire. Bien plus que tu ne le penses.** " sourit ce dernier en enlaçant doucement la demoiselle.

Posant son travail, elle caressa tendrement les cheveux du héro, répondant que lui aussi la connaissait certainement plus encore qu'Alya. C'était vrai, il l'avait même vu presque nue un jour où il était passé à l'improviste et où elle sortait de la douche. Ce jour-là, le pauvre avait subit le courroux de l'asiatique et s'en était souvenu longtemps.

" **Dis-moi, Princesse, tu es déjà sortie avec quelqu'un ?** "

Etrange question. Indiscrète de surcroit, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait ce genre de question.

" **Non, jamais. Et toi ?** "  
" **Non plus.** " répondit-il d'un ton las. " **Si j'étais Adrien, tu sortirais avec moi ?** "  
" **Certainement. Mais tu n'es pas Adrien, tout comme je ne suis pas Ladybug.** " reprit la brune.  
" **Dis-moi, si... si je te révèle qui je suis...** "  
" **Chaton...** "

Marinette se retourna et le fixa un instant de ses grands yeux bleus.

" **Si tu fais ça, que pensera ta Lady ? Et puis, je pensais que c'était elle que tu aimais, pas moi.** " murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, la réponse du héro ne fût pas celle qu'elle imaginait. Loin de là. Il lentement prit le visage de la demoiselle entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance.

" **Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?** " souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le celui de la jeune fille, visiblement un peu gêné.

Marinette opina avant se pelotonner contre le blond. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, à la fois gêner et fière.

" **Il y a une raison pour laquelle cela ne me gêne pas que tu connaisses mon identité. Mais je t'expliquerai cela... si tu arrives à me faire suffisamment confiance.** "  
" **Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Je te confierai ma vie. Et il me semble que je l'ai déjà fais pas le passé.** "

Resserrant son étreinte, Chat Noir prit une profonde respiration et mit fin à sa transformation, maintenant fermement la brune contre lui.

" **Chat...** "  
" **Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est une bonne idée, mais... C'est ce que je veux.** " déclara le blond, " **Je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Je ne veux plus de secret entre nous... ma Lady.** "

Un frisson et Marinette rata une respiration. L'avait-il vraiment appelé sa "lady" ?

" **Je sais que tu es Ladybug.** " avoua-t-il à demi-mots, " **Je l'ai compris à mon anniversaire.** "  
" **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.** "  
" **J'avais des doutes depuis un moment déjà. Mais c'est avec ton cadeau que j'ai eu la preuve qu'il me manquait.** "

Il lui expliqua alors que le sweat était signé, comme chacune des créations de la jeune fille. Et qu'en regardant attentivement les signatures, certes les noms étaient différents mais il s'agissait du même style. Or, au cours d'une conversation, Marinette lui avait dit que c'était également une création personnelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre écriture.  
L'asiatique tenta comme elle le pu de démentir, mais rien n'y faisait, Chat Noir, ou plutôt son alter-égo, avait de nombreux arguments.

" **J'avais prévue de t'en parler prochainement, comme tu le sais, mais... je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... rapide. Je pensais que j'avais encore quelques mois pour me préparer à tout te dire. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça se passe ainsi car je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de te l'avouer autrement.** " confessa Marinette en serrant le sweat noir.  
" **Mari, je t'aime. Pas parce que tu es Ladybug. Pas parce que tu es ma co-équipière depuis 4 ans. Je t'aime parce que tu es la fille la plus... merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu es sensibles, gentille, tu penses toujours aux autres.** "

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la concernée. Cela la touchait énormément qu'il pense ça d'elle. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en faite.

" **Je veux te voir.** " ordonna-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Lui rendant sa liberté de mouvements, la plus jeune se redressa doucement, les yeux encore clos. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

" **A...Adrien...** " chuchota l'héroïne, rougissant à vue d'oeil.  
" **Surprise.** " sourit le mannequin.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques instants dans son esprit. Elle repensait à toutes ces choses qu'elle avait avoué à Chat à propos d'Adrien. A ces baisers, parfois volés, parfois provoqué, parfois salvateurs. A celui qu'ils avaient échangés quelques minutes plus tôt. Son teint plutôt pâle en temps normal avait laissé place à une couleur s'approchant du vermeille, sous le regard amusé de son invité.

" **Doucement avec les films, Marinette.** " demanda Adrien qui savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la brune.  
" **Mais... mais je...** " balbutiait-elle.  
" **Tu t'es moqué de mes super blagues ? Clairement. Tu m'as toujours envoyer sur les roses quand je te disais que je t'aimais ? Heureusement, tu viens de te rattraper. Tu m'as embrassé ? Effectivement, mais moi aussi et j'ai hâte de recommencer. Tu m'as déjà laissé tombé ? J-A-M-A-I-S. Tu m'as toujours soutenue ? Dès le premier jour.** " Énuméra-t-il tranquillement tandis que l'héroïne ne savait plus où se cacher, " **Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu paniques comme ça, tu n'as rien fais de mal.** "

Jouant avec ses doigts, la concernée n'osait plus croiser son regard, ce qui fit rire le blond avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle aurait un peu de mal au début, mais il avait assez d'expérience avec son alter-égo pour savoir que Marinette avait juste besoin de réaliser et de parler avec lui pendant un moment pour être en totale confiance.  
Pour autant, deux questions subsistaient de son esprit : Qu'allaient-il raconter à Alya et Nino quand ils se rendraient compte de la situation et que devraient-ils faire lorsqu'ils seraient transformés ?

" **Cette petite est visiblement aussi atteinte que toi.** " railla une petite boule de poils noirs qui voletait près du visage de Marinette.  
" **Plagg, tu pourrais te présenter avant de te moquer de nous, espèce de ventre à pattes.** " répondit Adrien, moqueur avant de reprendre, " **Marinette, je te présente Plagg, mon kwami. Tu verras, il a un caractère un peu spécial, il adore manger et a un humour particulier, mais il est très gentil.** "  
"Bien le bonsoir, Mademoiselle la princesse." répondit-il avec une petite révérence.

Marinette se redressa, sortant de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait, et salua le petit être, trouvant ce dernier très mignon. Étrangement, elle trouvait que ces deux-là se ressemblaient bien plus qu'Adrien ne voulait le laisser croire, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis, elle se pencha vers sa tête de lit, attrapant un petit coffret, qu'elle ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la petite kwami rouge, qui dormait tranquillement sur un coussin blanc.

" **Tikki... Réveille-toi s'il te plait.** " murmura la demoiselle en caressant le petit être, " **J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.** "

Ouvrant les yeux, Tikki ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de très important. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Plagg et Adrien qu'elle comprit.  
Marinette lui présenta le blond, expliquant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait raté, avant de reporter son attention sur Adrien.  
Elle se posait les mêmes questions que lui à propos de leur doubles et de leurs amis. Mais il était très tard, le jeune homme commençait à piquer du nez, sa semaine ayant été encore une fois harassante.

" **Je te propose de continuer cette discussion demain, tu as l'air épuisé.** " suggéra la couturière avec un sourire tendre.  
" **Uniquement si tu veux bien héberger un pauvre chat errant pour la nuit.** " demanda-t-il avec de grand yeux.

Marinette se mit à rire en acceptant, proposant à Tikki de faire une petite place sur son coussin pour Plagg, avant de descendre de sa mezzanine sous le regard interrogateur de son invité.  
Ouvrant son placard, elle fouilla dans ses vêtements, sortant quelque chose avant de remontrer dans son lit.

" **Alors c'est toi qui l'avais ?!** " s'écria le mannequin, surprit, " **Je l'ai cherché partout !** "  
" **Tu l'as oublié la dernière fois.** " sourit Marinette en lui tendant un tshirt noir sérigraphié d'un chat embrassant une coccinelle.

Sans plus attendre, Adrien ôta son sweat et le tshirt qu'il avait en dessous pour passer celui que la brune avait gentiment lavé et repassé, avant de jeter son pantalon au bout du lit. Il profita du fait qu'elle se soit retourné pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras par surprise, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

" **Dis-moi Princesse, j'ai droit à un câlin avant de dormir ?** " osa Adrien en s'allongeant.

Sans répondre, elle éteignit la lumière avant de se coucher à son tour, invitant le jeune homme dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsque Chat Noir n'était pas en forme. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus pour être certain qu'aucun d'eux ne rêvait.  
C'était un peu étrange pour Marinette, de se retrouver ainsi, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas espérée quelques jours plus tôt. Le lendemain, ils auraient encore quelques questions à régler, mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait bien. Un peu stressée mais bien, et finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte, fatiguée par une soirée forte en émotions.

 **Fin.**


End file.
